Alone
by Sterlingstarz
Summary: 'Goodbye forever' May then headed back to Hoenn, away from the boy she loved... This is my second fic! Hope it's riveting for you guys! Feel free to send constructive criticism. Please review! I like to know what I can improve on. Over 100 views! Thanks guys!
1. Goodbye forever

**_Hi everyone ;) this is one of my first fics, so hopefully it won't be terrible. XD Feel free to PM or give me constructive criticism on this. This will have a sequel, but I don't know when I'll be publishing that. Please enjoy. I do not own the use of these characters (if I did they would be couples in the show..) btw sorry if some of the characters seem OC. Hope you like it... and now.. on with the feature presentation...  
_**

* * *

May Maple had finally arrived in Sinnoh hoping to get her 4th ribbon. After checking in at a Pokemon center, and unpacking, she decided to take a walk. It was a starlit, cool, spring evening, and May decided to go the park and pond not far away. She had decided to let her hair grow, which flowed to the middle of her back and had changed her look up. Now she was wearing a blue shirt with red roses and green petals on it, light blue shorts, and a white & blue polka dotted bandanna.

She still had her pokeball charm bracelet on her wrist, and a necklace with a heart & a beautiful rose entwined, which Drew had given her for her 15th birthday. She smiled fondly remembering, Solidad and Harley had planned a surprise party and all her closest friends had been there: Drew, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Paul, Brianna, Brendan, Leaf and Gary. She had been so happy to see her friends and was surprised to hear the news that almost everyone had paired off.

* * *

 _Misty had related how Ash asked her out... One night, Misty had been so frustrated after arguing with Ash that she hit him with her mallet, and ran off alone into the dark forest, and had almost gotten trapped by some 'horrible bug types' (Ariadose). Of course Ash heard her scream and had run after her, quickly telling Pikachu to zap the Ariadose with thunder, to scare them away, and comforted her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. After she had calmed down, they went back to their campsite, and sat together._

 _Then, when they were sitting quietly, staring at the campfire, Misty had muttered something like 'Ash why do you hate me so much?'_ _Ash, taken aback, had sighed and replied, 'Misty... its the complete opposite of hate... you're the strongest girl I know..I... I love you, Misty Waterflower, and I have for a long time, I was scared that you didn't feel the same so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry.'_

 _Misty had then burst into tears and hugged him tightly whispering, 'Damn it, I love you too Ash Ketchum, always have, always will.' He asked, 'Misty, I love you so much.. will you be my girlfriend?' She had exclaimed, 'YES!' Then she said, he had smiled, and kissed her gently which escalated to passionately making out, and they had been traveling together ever since.  
_

* * *

 _Then Paul and Dawn had gotten together when Paul had hurt his ankle, only taking an aspirin, and Dawn had yelled at Paul, 'Why the heck won't you let me take care of you?! I want to help you, so why won't you let me do this.. for once?!'_

 _Paul had sneered and spat back, 'Why would you care for a guy like me? You're happy go-lucky, and I'm... a bad guy, a Pokemon abuser!' She had started crying then and said, 'Ash said that once, and now knows you better, he didn't mean it, and I want to help you because... I care about you. I don't mind that you're grumpy, I've seen you're soft side, and you can be really gentle and caring when you want to be.'_

 _She put her head down so her hair shielded her face, but Paul had gently used a finger to push it up so they were staring into each others eyes, then smashed his lips against hers, in a searing kiss. Paul pulled back then, and looked at her, saying, 'Dawn, you are the most beautiful girl I know, you're encouraging, nice even to me. I'll tell you the truth. I love you Dawn and I didn't see how a girl like you, could love a guy like me... but there it is, out in the open. Feel free to run away screaming.'_

 _Dawn sighed and said, 'You don't get it do you? Paul, I'm not going to run away from you... I love you too, I don't care that were complete opposites.' Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He was still as a statue at first then pulled her to him and kissed her back hungrily. Pulling away after a few minutes, she asked, 'Does this mean we're together now?' He had rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face and said, 'Duh.' She had laughed then they sat together till his ankle felt better and continued on._

* * *

 _Leaf and Gary had become boyfriend and girlfriend after they spent a bunch of time together working in Professor Oaks lab. Leaf had told May how one day, they were out feeding_ _the pokemon, when a bunch of Donphan had stampeded because, some Beedrill had upset them and they had to run to avoid being trampled.. Panting he had said cockily, "Bet ya I can beat you to safety first!" Rolling her eyes she muttered to herself, "Guys... so cocky and full of themselves, even in these situations."_

 _When she was thinking to herself, she had tripped over a stone and fallen to the ground. Gary had stopped and yelled, "Look out!" She looked up to see the herd bearing down on her. Quickly Gary abandoned his own safety and tackled her to the side barely in time, then yanked her up and carried her bridal style still running back to the safety of the lab. Leaf said she had been shocked that he saved her from being trampled, risking himself. He was usually confident and arrogant always boasting about stuff when they worked together in the lab._

 _He yelled in her ear, "Leaf are you alright?" She yelled back, "Yes, but put me down, I can run again!" "No damn way, you're bleeding!" He shouted. "Oh come on! Its just a scratch! I'm fine!" She said into his ear. "Nope!" He held her tightly, running quickly, and breathlessly made it back to the lab, throwing open the door, slamming it shut, then sitting her down gently in a chair. He knelt down and said, "I'm going to treat your cut now."_

 _it was a good 4 inches long, but thankfully it was shallow. He gently dabbed a bit of antibiotic on the cut, letting her squeeze his hand when she hissed in pain, then bandaged it carefully. "Are you ok?" he questioned. She smiled at him, "Gary I told you I'm fine, but thank you for saving me and taking care of my cut." "You're welcome, I would risk my life for you again." She kissed his cheek gently, blushing slightly. He smirked and said, "Especially if I get kisses as a reward."_

 _Slowly, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She froze a minute, then pulled him close, kissing back harder turning it up a notch. When she pulled away, he asked, "Are we together?" She coyly responded, "I don't know, you haven't asked." He rolled his eyes, but asked anyway, "Leaf Greene, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? By the way, you're answer better be yes." She giggled and replied, "So cocky... I'm sorry, no I won't be your girlfriend." He had glared at her then. "I'm sorry Gary, just kidding. I'd love to be your girlfriend." He sighed, relieved, "I love you Leaf." "I love you too Gary." Then she kissed him again. Since then, they were closer then ever, still working at the Professors lab._

* * *

"Mmmm," May smiled to herself as she leaned back against the park bench. She let her eyes close, relishing the slight breeze on her cheek...

"Well well well, napping are we November?" May's eyes shot open and she frowned at the green haired teen, "Actually I was just relaxing for a minute, grasshead." She it was Drew's turn to frown, "Whatever, anyway did you hear there's gonna be a Pokemon contest going on in a week?" May smirked, "Of course I heard, I'm going to train later, are you entering?" He sighed, "Yea might as well, I have to look after my clumsiest friend, right?"

May glared at him, "Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" She stood up and moved towards Drew, then tripped over a rock and would have face planted if Drew hadn't been there to catch her. (again) Drew sweat-dropped and smirked, righting her, then said sarcastically, "Of course you're not clumsy... and my hair isn't green." She put her arms on Drew's shoulders to balance herself then found herself staring right into bright emerald orbs.

She froze, blushing at their close proximity, then turned her head, and pushed away from him, quickly backing off, still blushing and felt herself get a little angry when she thought that Drew was babying her. "You know Drew, I don't need you to take care and watch over me all the time, I'm not a baby." She said angrily. He sighed again, "I know you're not May..trust me I know.." even though he whispered that last part, May heard him and got the wrong idea, "What do you mean by that?! Are you mocking me or something?"

"No, I meant... never mind." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why won't you tell me?" She questioned. "May.. look, I don't want to ruin things between us so just let it go. I'm not gonna tell you." This was the last straw for her and she burst out angrily, "Fine don't tell me.. I don't care and you obviously don't care about me, so fine I'll drop it. I thought we were friends Drew..I thought we confided in each other.." Drew being fired up and annoyed, retorted, "Well you obviously thought wrong then. We're rivals May, that's it. You don't know me at all."

This was the worst thing to say. "You're right Drew, I don't. You have this wall up, and won't let anyone in close to you. I really thought we were friends.. I guess I don't know you at all. You know what? I can't stand this.. you annoying me, torturing me, and insulting me. I've had enough, I'm not doing the contest! I'm leaving Sinnoh. I'll just go back home to Hoenn. I've missed you so much, and now you're saying we're not even friends. I was going to ask if we could travel together after this contest. I've been looking forward to this, when I could see you again... I get so lonely by myself and everyone else is traveling in couples. I can't believe I ever thought that stuff about you. Well I see now I've just been a bother to you, I'm sorry I was such a weak, clumsy, pest." She spat out. Drew stood there stunned.

"Goodbye Drew, you'll never have to see me again." She said sadly. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could back to the Pokemon center, tears streaming down her face, ignoring the calls behind her of "May wait! May that's not what I meant!"

'Goodbye forever Drew..' she thought sadly, throwing her stuff into her travel bag. She set her alarm to wake her early, then collapsed on her bed and cried herself into a restless sleep. The next morning, when her alarm went off, she woke up and remembered what she had said. She felt guilty, then remembered that Drew had finally pushed her to her breaking point.

Leaving the town she thought, 'I kinda want to apologize...' she thought then firmly said, "No, May, he's hurt you enough, besides it's too late now." May then headed back to Hoenn, away from the boy she loved...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Wow that was hard to write :( poor May & Drew.** **Guess you're gonna have to wait and see what happens...** **Please review and let me know what you think! There will be more, I don't know when I will have time to write, but hopefully soon. :) Sorry if there were grammatical mistakes and if the paragraphs weren't right... I have a hard time with them. I hope they weren't too OC. Thank you to all the people that encouraged me, storywise or just sending nice PMs ;) Especially my FF bestie, Ready to Flyxxx. Pweez review!  
**


	2. Hello forever

**'Hello' guyz! xD I finished the second part to this story! There will probably be one or two more chapters.**

 **I literally got tears in my eyes, while writing this.  
**

 **This is based on the new song "Hello" by the amazing artist Adele,  
**

 **and the song May sings, is Should've Been Us, by Tori Kelly.**

 **I do not own the use of Pokemon, or the songs.**

 **On with the chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Back with Drew after the fight..._

"Wait May! May that's not what I meant!" Drew stood there stunned, staring after her, hand outstretched to stop her.

"Damn it May!" He yelled to the open air. "Why the heck did I hesitate?!" Then a realization hit him... they've had their spats before, arguments that lasted more than one day, but never before had either of them said, "Good-bye forever." He stood staring, in the middle of the walkway a minute, thinking over what had just happened. Then he put his head down, so his floppy green bangs hung over his eyes. Since his bangs were covering his gem like eyes, no one saw the tears that he cried until they started running down his cheek and plopping to the ground. With his hair still covering his eyes, he walked slowly away, one memory replaying over and over, like a broken record, "Goodbye forever Drew, you'll never have to see me again..." the dejected look in her eyes, the tears spilling down her cheeks. One thought stood out to him, 'Now she probably hates me."

He didn't try to communicate with her, because he knew she was right, that it was his fault, he was the one that pushed her away, and figuring she hated him, went about his heartbroken life, not entering contests, and wallowing in his guilt. He had heard she was working in her father's gym as a part time gym leader, and that she hadn't done a contest since their fight. The worst feeling was that while it was mostly his fault, the thing he hadn't wanted to tell her that had caused the fight, was,"I love you, May."

He had promised himself, a little while after May's 15th birthday party that he would tell her the next time he saw her. That was a sobering thought for him, that he had broken a important promise, hurt someone very dear to him, chickened out on one of the most important moments of his life, and lost the girl he loved, possibly for good, all on the same day.

* * *

 _Back to the present with May_

May sighed. It was November and almost Thanksgiving, almost half a year since she and Drew had argued. She hadn't seen or heard from him, and she understood that he probably hated her, after she had yelled those terrible words at him, and left Sinnoh without giving him an explanation. It was kind of ironic, when she thought about it. Usually it was he who left without a good-bye, this time, it was her turn.

"I really am lucky to have such great parents, friends, and Pokemon, so why am I feeling so melancholy?"

May knew exactly why, but had tried to avoid thinking about that miserable day...

* * *

 _Well I see now I've just been a bother to you, I'm sorry I was such a weak, clumsy, pest." She spat out. Drew stood there stunned."Goodbye Drew, you'll never have to see me again." She said sadly. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could back to the Pokemon center, tears streaming down her face, ignoring the calls behind her._

* * *

May felt the burning behind her eyes and angrily swiped at her eyes. "See May, this is why Drew hates you, you're a weak, crybaby!"

This thought just made her cry harder.

Caroline, hearing her crying ran to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "May are you alright?"

Hearing this, and not wanting to worry her mother, May quickly stifled her sobs and called back shakily, "Yes, I'm fine Mom."

Caroline, unsure what to do, decided to let it pass, "Ok, dear." She knew something bad must have happened for her to come back, with bloodshot eyes, and not wanting to travel to participate in concerts. May cried a lot more nowadays, and wasn't her bubbly, perky self. She tried to act like she was ok, but Caroline knew better. She sighed, the only reason she wasn't trying to get May to talk about it, was because she knew May was growing up and she needed to respect her wishes of not wanting to talk about it, and wanting privacy. However, Caroline wasn't dumb, she realized the only time she had been this upset was when she and Drew had had a falling out, that lasted a week, the only difference was that they fixed the problems between them, and were even better friends. She figured they must've had a really big fight, for neither of them to be attempting to call each other, and resolve the fight. Unfortunately, it was wearing on May, and making her a dim shadow of her usual, cheery self. Caroline sighed, and went back to the kitchen, "If this lasts too much longer, we'll have no choice but to intervene. I can't stand seeing May like this, and I can only imagine what Drew is going through."

* * *

May decided to take a walk to Prof. Birches lab, and visit her other Pokemon. "It might do me some good. MOM! I'm going to Prof. Birches lab, I'll be back before dark!"

"Ok, dear, be safe!"

"Ok! C'mon Beautifly, let's go visit the others."

"Beau beau beautifly!"

* * *

 _Time skip  
_

When May arrived, all her Pokemon were eager to see her. When they saw her, they immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Wartort, wartortle!" "Glace, glaceon" "Ski skeee" "Blaize blaizekin" "Munch munchlax"

May gave a small smile to her Pokemon, "I'm alright, Drew and I had a little argument, but it's fine. Let's take a walk you guys!"

Wandering through a nearby forest, they came to a lovely little meadow, where other Pokemon were happily playing together.

"Go have fun you guys!" May then found a spot with some vibrant flowers, and decided to pick some for her Mom.

While she was picking she sang a song she had heard recently, on the radio.

May then paused, because part of the song seemed to fit her situation with Drew, perfectly.

*insert part of 'Should've been us'*

"We do go back and forth, neither giving an inch. I do still care about him... and yeah, I did like him even when drove me mad, the question is, do I want him back? We did go very well together, red and green, we were a perfect storm... "

 _She pictured them arguing neither giving in, then suddenly he'd pull a single, red rose from nowhere and with a flick of his wrist, send it right to her. "For Beautifly." He'd say. Then while she was blushing, he would walk off into the sunset, towards the next contest, giving her his two-fingered salute, good-bye._

Walking back home, she pondered the question, Do I want him back?

* * *

 _Time skip  
_

The next day, she woke feeling refreshed. She had thought about the question all night and had decided what to do.

She walked to town, and found a open phone-booth, entering, and closed the door.

*insert 'Hello' lyrics*

Her hand hovered over the phone, 'This is my last chance to back out.. no, I need to do this!" She said firmly, inserting some change and picked up the phone, slowly dialing his number. The phone rang twice with no one answering, then a third time. "Come on please be home! Pick up the phone!"

It rang the last times, then the answering machine kicked in, and his familiar voice started, "Hey it's Drew Hayden! I'm sorry I'm not home to receive your call, but please leave a message, and I'll get in touch with you soon!" 'BEEP'

*insert 'Hello' lyrics*

"Um, Hello. Drew, it's me May. I really want to apologize for what I said and I really want to make it pax with you. So, I uh, was wondering if you'd like to meet to talk about everything. Uh, please call back Drew..."

*insert 'Hello' lyrics* _  
_

She paused, then quickly said, "I miss you." and hung up the phone, her heart beating fast. She face-palmed, "Ugh, why'd I say that!"

May turned to leave, opening the door to see a familiar face outside. Upon viewing who it was, she suddenly burst into tears, and flung the door open.

 _*_ insert the ending two lines of the second verse of 'Hello'* _  
_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Happy (early) Thanksgiving! I'm so mean. Let me know who you think it is! This is my Thanksgiving gift (if we gave gifts at Thanksgiving) to you readers! Here have some pie! *shoves pie in readers face* Oops, sorry about that! *grins sheepishly* Anyway, hope you liked it. To be honest, it was kind of a filler in some places, but I thought it might be nice to include some of Drew's reactions to the argument. Hope the grammar and stuff was ok, and that it wasn't too boring. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, maybe not until Christmas break. Also, sorry for the looong AN! Hope you liked it! Pweez review and let me know how I can improve my writing style! Go to my profile to guess who'll surprise May!  
**


	3. Sorry forever

**Well I'm sure you guys are probably wondering who was outside the phone booth... right?  
**

 **No? Whaddya mean no?! Fine! Be that way! I won't post the next chapter then. Enjoy reading a blank page! And no pie this time!  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haha, I'm so mean. Just Kidding! On with the story! I do not own the use of Pokemon, or it's characters. Enjoy! xD**

 **(Also, since there's nothing better then reading and eating, here have some Christmas cookies! Shoves yummy cookies in readers mouth.**

 **Imagine whatever type you like.)  
**

* * *

 _Previously,_

 _May turned to leave, opening the door to see a familiar face outside. Upon viewing who it was, she suddenly burst into tears, and flung the door open._

 ** _Earlier that week..._**

"Norman dear, I'm worried about May. Ever since she came home early a few months ago she hasn't been herself." Caroline commented, frowning.

"Yes, I've noticed. Has she said anything to you about what happened to her while she was gone?" He questioned, looking worried.

"No, she hasn't, and I'm really worried about her. She doesn't eat as much anymore. I think it's time I intervened."

"Well honey, what are you going to do? We can't pry it out of her."

"No, but I know who can." she said with a twinkle in her eye. "I need to make a call..."

"Who? To whom?" He asked, confused.

"It's a secret." She replied winking.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

 _May turned to leave, opening the door to see a familiar face outside. Upon viewing who it was, she suddenly burst into tears, and flung the door open._

"Hello, May, it's nice to see you again. It's been awhile, and I think we need to talk."

She sighed, and swiped away the rest of her tears. "Ok, let's go to the Poke-cafe. I wouldn't have expected something like this, but it's great to see you too."

On the way there the two talked about contests and Pokemon. When they got there they picked a table for two by a window that had a nice view of the park across the street. There was a kids jungle gym and the little kids were swinging on swings, hanging on Chimchar bars, and running around screaming with playful terror and gleeful laughter.

After they sat down, and ordered some iced teas, they chatted about new, famous, coordinators. All the while, May was anxiously awaiting the question she figured would all too soon come up.

Then, "So, May what happened between you and Drew?" * asked Solidad **

She sweat-dropped, "How did you hear about that? And how did you know it was between Drew and I?"

"We-ell... your Mom may or may not have called, asking a favor. Which of course was to get you to open up about what happened on your last journey. As for knowing that it was Drew, that was more of an educated guess. Usually when one of you gets like this, it's because of something that happened between the two of you. Now, want to tell me what happened?"

"Well... it was mostly my fault... he teased me like he usually does, and I blew up at him. This is what went down..." She thought a minute, recalling the exact situation...

 _"Well I see now I've just been a bother to you, I'm sorry I was such a weak, clumsy, pest." She spat out. Drew stood there stunned."Goodbye forever Drew, you'll never have to see me again."_

Just thinking about the argument brought tears to May's eyes. "And that's pretty much it. I said stuff I now regret, didn't let him talk, left without explaining, and now he probably hates me." May finished sadly.

Solidad laughed, "I'm pretty sure it's far from hate, May."

May narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that, Solidad? And, I really don't see what's so funny."

Suddenly, she couldn't look May in the eye, "Oh, nothing."

Inwardly though, Solidad burst with laughter thinking, "What's so funny, is the fact that Drew is the one who is usually saying this stuff. He _always_ says something he regrets, when he talks to her. And most times, leaves without explaining as well. But of course I can't tell her that."

Out loud, she continued, "Anyway, you two need to talk this out together."

"I can't Solidad, he hates me now, and I'm a coward, I can't face him like this..."

"What do you mean, May?"

"Nothing..." she mumbled, barely audible.

"Tell me May, you can trust me."

"I know, Solidad, it's just embarrassing..." She said shyly, breaking off her sentence.

"..." *stares at May, with a gentle, motherly, you-can-tell-me-anything, stare*

"UGH! Stop it! I hate when you look at me like that... you always make me give in." She complained.

"..." *stares* May constantly trying to look away from the stubborn gleam in her eye.

"..." After a few moments of Solidad's silent staring and May trying, unsuccessfully, to avoid her look she cracked.

"Ugh...fine, you win, I'll tell you. I get these weird feelings around him, and it makes me mess up, and act clumsy and stuff... " she said blushing.

"Go on, " Solidad said encouragingly, all the while grinning.

May glared at her, "I don't see the humor here!"

She smirked a very Drew-like smirk, "Never mind that, continue what you were saying, May."

May started nervously tapping her forefingers together,

"I get all confused. My heart starts pounding, I feel all hot and tingly, and I miss him so much after he's gone. I want him to admire me, to talk to me, share secrets with me and look to me as a close friend. I want him to encourage me, to travel with me, look after me, practice with me, eat with me, and be by my side.

"But mostly, I think... I think, I want him to love me because I think I'm in love with him." She muttered quietly, a tell-tale red appearing on her already pink cheeks.

"Oh, and I kinda want him to kiss me too, but don't you dare tell anyone that, Solidad! I told you all that in complete confidence, and I only think I am!"

"I won't May, I promise, under one condition..." she said sweetly.

"Hmph, what's this 'one condition'?"

"You have to tell Drew exactly how you feel about him within the week."

"WHAT?! THIS WEEK?!" She shrieked into the quiet atmosphere of the cafe. Everyone turned around and gave her a weird look glancing back every now and then at the supposed crazy teenager.

Solidad sweat-dropped, "Calm down May, you heard me, within one week."

"NO way I refuse!"

"Alright May, if that's how it is... I guess I'll go tell him myself, and Harley and Dawn, and..." **(Solidad wouldn't actually do that, she just needed her to agree.)**

"NO! Fine, I'll tell him. This was a setup wasn't it?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"Hmm maybe, in fact quite possibly... and May, don't be too worried, I think he'll understand."

"What do you mean?" May asked densely.

Solidad sighed, she still hadn't realized how Drew felt about her. "Never mind. Just go talk to him, it'll make you both feel better."

"Ha! I just thought of something! I called him, and he wasn't home, in La Rousse. So hah! I can't talk to him, 'cause I don't know where he is!" She finished triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at Solidad like a petulant toddler.

Solidad rolled her eyes at May's babyish gesture, then said thoughtfully, "I think you're in luck. I just talked to him two days ago, and he said he was on his way here."

May fidgeted in her chair, "You, you mean here as in Hoenn?" she asked nervously.

"Yup! I also know where he was going in Hoenn, so yeah, you can talk to him. He told me he was, 'traveling to Hoenn to think some things over.' Whenever he says that he goes to a secluded spot that only a few know about. I asked him once if I could tell you and he just said, "Whatever" which isn't a no, therefore..."

Solidad leaned towards May and whispered in her ear, "There's a place in the middle of ******* forest, that has a clearing and a secret pond. He says it's very tranquil, and stunning. Whenever he needs time to think over a serious matter, that's where he heads to."

She leaned back against her chair, "Only the people that love and care most about him know the exact location. Now, you know too." Remembering how May's sense of direction is she added, "Only problem is, you could get lost."

May flushed, ignoring the gibe, then countered back, "I ONLY said I THINK I'm falling in love with him, not that I definitely, positively, am." She then began tracing intricate patterns on the tablecloth, unaware that what she was drawing, was a heart with an M and a D inside.

Solidad chuckled, watching her tracing, "Please May, you're just in denial. What's your favorite color(s)?" ***

"Green and red."

" Excluding family, who's your closest guy friend?"

"Drew and Ash."

"You know that Misty and Ash are the closest." Solidad scolded.

"Fine... Drew I guess."

"Who knows the most about you?"

"... Drew. Weirdly enough..."

"Who knows the most about Drew?"

"You, definitely," said May confidently.

"Wrong. I don't know what Drew's favorite colors are. May, do you happen to know?"

She lowered her gaze, looking nervously at her feet beneath the table. "Um, it's blue, red, and green."

Solidad smiled delightedly, "I should've known. Do you care about Drew?"

"Yes, of course, he's a friend, I care about all my friends."

"Do you like it when Drew gives you roses?"

"Uh, yes I suppose."

"Do you like Drew?"

"Of course, I do. I like all my friends." She said, proudly.

"Did you know that Drew always carries a picture of you and him, from your last birthday party?"

"...No, I didn't know that..." She admitted. "Why does he carry of picture of _me,_ with him?"

"You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Hmph." She said, pouting.

"Resuming the questions. May, do you like Drew's fan-girls?"

"Heck, no."

"Mm, why not?"

May flushed angrily, glaring daggers at the orange and white polka-dotted tablecloth, and said pointedly, "Because they're stupid, chasing after him, and disgusting the way they fawn over him, and they act like they know him but they don't and..." She rambled.

Solidad interrupted, laughing, "That feeling you're feeling right now is called jealousy. Your inner instinct is telling you to protect him, because he's yours, because you care about him, but mostly because your in love with him, and don't like the idea of anyone else being together with him."

She thought for a second, blushing, then shook her head. "Nah, that's not it." She said dismissively.

"Ok, May, whatever you say. Would you give your life up for Drew?"

"If I had to, and it would save him then yes. I would give my my life up for you too though."

"Do you think Drew is handsome?"

Blushing a maroon red, she hesitantly said, "Yeah, to be completely honest I've always thought he was cute and stuff."

Solidad shot another question at her, giving her no time to think, "May, do you love Drew?"

"Yes," replied May promptly. "Wait a sec.. Solidad! You tricked me! And oh my goodness, I, I love Drew!"

She repeated, heart pounding, "I love Drew Hayden."

"All this time... I've been falling for him. Now, I know that I one hundred percent love Drew..." She said, more to herself then Solidad.

The pink haired coordinator smiled. "Let's go outside, it's such a lovely day out. We can take a walk."

"Ok," said May faintly, still a little shell-shocked at her own revelation.

They paid the waitress and went to leave, May nearly tripping over a table leg, she was so lost in thought. Quickly grabbing Solidad's arm to steady herself, she thought suddenly of something, "If Drew were here, he'd make a remark about me falling for him. I guess now it's true."

May then proceeded to walk right into the door. *face-palm*

"Ouch!" she yelped. Solidad just shook her head, and taking May's arm, led her across the street to a park bench. May collapsed on the bench, feeling like her knees might give out, and leaned back, trying to relax herself. She sat silently, thinking about what she had just admitted, and what this could mean for the future.

Breaking the silence, Solidad said, "I figured we'd sit, since you seem like you're in a trance, and might run into a tree."

Receiving no response, she said into her ear, "Hey, May!"

"Huh? What is it, Solidad?" she asked, startled out of her pensive thoughts.

Having an idea of how she was feeling, Solidad decided to help the younger coordinator out. Knowing how competitive May was, she got an idea. "I have a dare for you. You promise to do the dare?"

"What's the dare?" questioned May suspiciously, wondering slightly, why this came up so suddenly.

"Nope, you have to promise first. Are you a Combusken? Bawk bawk bawk."

"No, I am not!" She said furiously.

"Well agree to the dare then."

"Ugh, fine, I promise. Now tell me what the stupid dare is." she said, not realizing what she had gotten herself into.

"I dare you to scream, "I love Drew Hayden," at the top of your lungs."

"Whaaa? Solidad! Are you crazy?!"

"You promised, May. Are you gonna turn down the dare now?" asked Solidad slyly.

"No.." May grumbled. "I'll do it." "Damn, my prideful competitiveness..." She thought.

She inhaled a big gulp of air, then yelled, "I LOVE DREW HAYDEN!"

May blushed a bright cherry red as the people outside, once again, stared at her, and gave her weird glances.

"Solidad, why'd you make me do that?" She complained.

"First of all, I didn't make you do it. Secondly, you must really love him to do that, and thirdly, how do you feel now?"

May pondered for a second, "Oddly enough, I actually feel better, like a weight has just lifted from my shoulders. It's incredible!"

"That means you have finally come to terms with the fact that you're in love, and that it's ok to be feeling this way."

"Thank-you Solidad, you're a true friend. It's kinda weird that I'm thanking you for embarrassing me, but oh well." May said beaming up at one of her best girlfriends, and rivals, who smiled gently in return.

"You're welcome. May, you do know you still have to tell Drew your feelings."

"Ugh, I forgot. There's that weight again." She commented, before lapsing into a long silence, which was strange since normally she is a peppy, talkative, girl.

Solidad frowned, knowing something was really bothering her. "What's wrong, May? You're never this quiet, this long."

May smiled ruefully, "You always did know when something was upsetting me. Drew has always known too."

She reminisced about the time she was so close to winning the Grand Festival, and Solidad had beaten her. At least it had been a friend, but she had still felt crushed when she was so close to the trophy. Soon after, Drew had coincidentally met her at a Pokemon center, and seeing she wasn't herself after the loss, had gallantly helped her out by battling her contest style and effectively beating her. Even though she lost quickly, it had been worthwhile, and gotten her back on track with her dream of being the greatest female coordinator. Or just the greatest coordinator, whichever came first.

"You still haven't answered my question, May."

"What? Oh, sorry Solidad. I guess I was zoning out a bit."

"What were you thinking about?"

"When you beat me in the Grand Festival, and how Drew helped me feel better afterwards, and helped make my battling style better."

Solidad nodded, understanding. "So, are you gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah... what's wrong is, I'm worried that he doesn't like me the same way, and how it'll change our future. I don't want to lose him, Solidad." She said, softly whispering the last bit.

Solidad smiled, knowing how Drew felt about her. "This seems like a conversation I had recently." She thought.

"May. It'll all fall together. I understand your worries, but trust me when I say this. You're not going to lose him, at least not over this."

May looked up at her, hope shining in her eyes. "I hope you're right Solidad. The reason I'm doing this, is because I do trust you. You've convinced me to try at least, but I'm gonna be so nervous... what if I can't do it Solidad?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"I believe in you, May. You are a strong, young, woman, and I know you can handle it. I'm sure it will be one of the hardest moments yet in your life, but I have complete confidence that you can do it. I confessed once, too you know. It was one of the toughest things in my life, other than the grand festival."

"Huh? You're in love with someone?" May asked, puzzled. "Who?"

"Harley, of course. I thought you knew."

"HARLEY?! Does Drew know?"

"Mmm, kind of." She said vaguely, (which meant no). "Anyway, it's a mutual love, and yes, that means we love each other and we're dating."

May's jaw had dropped."Wow... I almost can't believe it."

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out..."

"You sound like Drew, always saying I'm dense. Hmph... whatever." said May flipping a piece of her hair, and turning her nose up. She held the stance for a few seconds, before they both burst out laughing.

Once they both quieted down, they stared into space, each of them thinking about their respective, special, "boy."

Solidad broke the silence again, by saying, "He cares deeply for you, you know."

May gave her an incredulous glance. "I seriously doubt that. We're only friends and rivals."

"Mhmm, well I know you wish for more, and I'm pretty sure he does too. Tell me May, do you know what a red rose means?"

"No."

"Red roses are given to those who you want to show love and passion, people who you have great respect for, and those who have shown great courage. The quantity can also have a special meaning. A single red rose shows love, a dozen shows gratitude, twenty-five shows congratulations and fifty show unconditional love. How many red roses has Drew given you?"

"Uhh... fifty-nine. Not that I'm keeping count." She added quickly.

Solidad smiled, "You see? He really loves and admires you."

May quirked an eyebrow, "Huh, I never knew that. He always makes fun of me, so to be honest, I guess I've never given it much thought."

"Drew has always been that way. Irritating to those that know him best. He shows his emotions much differently than you, or I would. While you would congratulate someone on a win, he would be more likely to insult the person, as he did with you. As for talking about his true feelings, he's as much afraid as you are. He gives you roses, that's his way of saying he likes you, but talking together about something that serious, that's just not his style. "

"I recall him saying something like that once." May admitted.

"I assume he hasn't said told you anything about his parents?"

"No, never."

Solidad sighed, "His parents died in a car accident when he very young. He lived with his Aunt while he was younger, then when he was old enough, he decided to be a coordinator, and is pretty much on his own, although he's not poor. He doesn't talk much about his past, because he doesn't want people to pity him."

"That's sad. I guess I understand now why he doesn't want to talk about them. I wish I would've given him time to explain, before I got mad at him. Uhh, now I feel sooo guilty!"

"It'll be alright, May. Just apologize, and talk everything out with him. I would guess he wants to apologize to you as well."

"Ok. I've made up my resolve. I will go and apologize, tomorrow. " She said in a subdued tone.

"Good for you. I knew you would do the right thing. And May,"

"Yeah, Solidad?" She questioned hopefully.

"You'll be fine. He'll forgive you, if you explain your true feelings, I'm sure of it. As Dawn always says, "No, need to worry!""

"And that's the time I worry most," she completed, and both of them burst out laughing. "Great minds think alike!"

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on you and Harley getting together."

"Thank-you, May."

"No, Solidad. I should be thanking you. So... thanks for everything. It was so great getting to see you!" She stepped forward, and hugged the older girl tightly, then released her.

Solidad smiled warmly at her, "You're very welcome. I was happy to do it, and it was nice seeing you too. I can't wait until two of the most stubborn coordinators I know, finally get together."

"I'm not stubborn." She grumbled. "Anyway, I look forward to seeing you again! I'll chat you on my Pokenav to inform you the details of what happens between Drew and I, and keep you posted."

"Ok, sounds good! The next time we see each other will be a contest, most likely."

"Yup! And once we both make it to the Grand Festival, I won't lose to you again!" May said confidently.

She chuckled, "That's a long way off... who knows, maybe I won't make it past the first appeal round this year."

"You will, Solidad. I look forward to battling against you. I've been working with my Pokemon, whenever I have free time, and I've grown much stronger."

"I'm sure you have, May. Looks like Drew's been rubbing off on you."

At that, she flushed. "Whatever." She said, brushing of the comment.

"Yup, totally been rubbing off," Solidad muttered, under her breath, massaging her temple.

"I can't wait to battle you in the Grand Festival!" May said excitedly, not letting go of the previous topic.

She sighed, whenever May is this sure of something, it's best not to argue. You won't get anywhere. "Ok, May. I look forward to it. Also, I'll see you at the next contest! Good-bye, and good-luck, May."

"Bye Solidad! Thank-you for _everything_! Good-luck to you too! Till we meet again!" She called back, waving wildly.

Solidad started walking away, turning back once, to wave good-bye, then continuing onward, appearing to melt into the vividly colored**** sunset on the horizon.

After she was out of sight, May dropped her arm and headed for home.

"Until tomorrow, Drew. Tomorrow I'll find you, and tell you how I truly feel." She promised herself.

"Tomorrow..."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ***(congrats to those that figured out that it wasn't Drew ) **(Extra congrats to those who guessed correctly!)**

 **Also, I put some phrases in there that collaborate with things May said in the show. Congrats if you caught those!**

 *****The questions are all excluding family, but I didn't want to be redundant.**

 ****** The sunset is lovely colored. I figured I'd leave it to my readers imagination. Picture a beautiful one!**

 **I was originally going to make it Drew outside the booth, but I figured a heart to heart might be nice, and Solidad was the perfect person.**

 **Thanks to all my readers! I had a lot more than I had hoped for.  
**

 **Yay, this is my first chapter over 4,000 words! I dedicate this extra long chapter to you, RTF. ;)  
**

 **Additionally, I thought I'd mention, I PM reviewers who have an account, and as for guests,**

 **I'll make a mention, answer questions etc.**

 **Until we meet again!**

 **Side-note,** **I'm sorry to those who tried to vote... err I forgot to actually post it on my profile... eh heh.**

 **I did go back and change it though, once I noticed what was wrong.  
**

 ***readers fall anime style***

 ***sweat-drops* Yeah... again sorry. xD**

 **Please review! I like to know what I can improve on! Hopefully Solidad wasn't too ooc.**

 **And hopefully this wasn't too boring, I'm not too good with conversations.**

 **Let me know if Solidad was too ooc, and how my long dialogue/conversation was.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
